The Edge of Seventeen
by idonrlycarenemore
Summary: Rebecca Donaldson has felt out of place for most of her life. Because of the strange gift she received. She is finally leaving the orphanage, to hopefully start afresh. But the kids at her school seem just as strange, and leave her wondering about the mys
1. Prologueish

Rebecca Donaldson smoothes down her amber hair. It had been combed carefully into two braids for her first day out of the orphanage.

Sister Mary Calgon had bought her a new pink skirt for the occasion.

It was pink gingham, with lacy edges.

Her old roomates, Clara and Deandra had admired her skirt.

'Ditch the moon thing though Beckth.' Deandra had said, her lisp sounding sad in the silence.

Rebecca draped her cardigan around her shoulder, cold in the pale Michigan dawn.

-------

Serena was out. Again.

She had cut classes.

Jimena wished she had gone with her.

Catty leaned back in her chair.

Jimena could tell she was itching to hop time.

'Tweaking' Catty called it.

Their teacher was being even more _aburrido_ each day.

'You. Girl leaning back in chair. What is your name again? Stop that.' Mr. Mead said in the same tone of voice.

'Myyyyyy naaammmmeee iiiissss Caaaatttyyyyyy. Suuuuuuurrreeee Iiiii'lllll sttooooopp.' She said, mimicking Mr. Mead's droning tone of voice.

Titters spread around the classroom.

'Detention Girl.' He sniffed.

Catty slumped out of the classroom, imitating Mr. Mead's style of walk.

Everyone laughed.

As she left, the watch hands on her watch moved backwards.

'Ella es Loca.' Jimena muttered, clutching her amulet.

Again.

------

Serena stared at the fire.

The crackling sound made her slowly drift off.

When she woke up, she was imprisoned in a stone basin,

a pool

of what is the sands of time.

The silence was deafening.

She stumbled over her own feet,

and dropped on the paved, bare, ground.

It was surprisingly warm.

She sucked in her breath as she felt a hand snap over her mouth.

She tried to channel her power, but fear channeled through her instead.

She tried to bite down on the hand, but it gripped her mouth harder, and the other hand slipped around her throat.

She fought to breathe, and she kicked harder.

'Did you miss me?' The words flashed lazily over her mind.

It was last thing she heard,

before she blacked out.

* * *

A/n, did you like it? it was my first DOTM fic! Please R&R! I will put a thanks list! THANKS!

Peaches,

Anya


	2. Mysterious RunIns with Followers, and O

Thanks to the Queen of Thessaly, my first reviewer! YAYZEZ to her!

Queen of Thessaly  
2006-01-15  
ch 1, reply Yay! First review! If you update I'll read, but I'm kinda confused. Okay bye!

-XOXO Queen of Thessaly

Anya-Ok if you don't get it at first, don't worry, I sure didn't get it when I wrote it either. Was it going to be Stanton who got her, or Karyl? I still haven't really picked, so y'all pick for me, and I'll include it in tha next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Mysterious Run-Ins with Followers, and Oh Yeah, the Freaky Chick New Girl

Catty had been super-bored when she was in Mr. Mead's class, and she felt super-bored after she left it. She felt so bored, she was almost asleep.

She summoned up her strength, to get her to even five minutes ahead into the future.

It was harder then. With the past, she always knew what she was going to see.

Usually.

But the future, was so unpredictable.

The hands on her watch began to move, but stopped almost suddenly.

They wouldn't go forward, or back.

She was trapped in the present.

Crap.

She looked around, but the only thing she saw anywhere near her was some freaky girl that looked like she came from some show like, The Wizard of Oz, and so instead of immeadiately harnessing her power, she gave her her best Hollywood, 'F-off.' look.

The girl visibly flinched, and then spoke in a timid voice.

'I was just wondering if you know where the principal's office is.' She said slowly.

Catty's first instance was to shrug and instruct the girl to go to a Prefect, or anyone but her, but for some reason, she didn't.

'First turn right after three lefts.' Catty said, her knowledge of LaBrea High key for accurate appearances, and disappearances to.

Why the hell was she even _here_?

She could be watching movies with Julia Stiles, or even watching her act, stuffed under a box labelled FRAGILE but really contained a heap of reefer.

Anywhere but fricking here!

The girl walked off slowly, and Catty's hands had began to move forward (on her watch).

Students flooded out of their classrooms.

That was weird.

It was almost as if the new broad had...

_Stopped time_.

Catty disappeared, weighing the thoughts in her head.

* * *

Vanessa Saratoga. 

It had a nice ring.

Michael Cleveland.

Sounded even better.

Vanessa Cleveland-Saratoga.

Ewwwww.

Vanessa spaced out completely, and didn't even notice thatJimena was looking at her in a strange way.

'_Dios_ Nessa, is the _only _guy worth thinking about Michael Saratoga?' Laughed Jimena.

Vanessa blushed.

'What, have you discovered a new power like Serena?' Asked Vanessa, hotly.

'Truly, laugh out loud. No, _chica_, look at your History notes!'

Michael Saratoga had been caligraphied, bubbled, blocked and printed in loopy cursive all over Vanessa's book.

Vanessa giggled.

'I guess so.' She laughed.

'Where the hell are Catty and Serena anyway?' Asked Jimena.

'I have no clue. Catty's probably fooling around in time, and Serena...' Vanessa stopped.

'Maybe they're stuck together. Serena definitely cut morning classes. Catty got detention with Mr. Mead, even though I highly doubt she's doing it...' Jimena stated.

'I'm worried, Jimmy.'

'Me too 'Nessa.'

* * *

Catty fell out of the tunnel. 

Crap.

It was always the same recurring thing that happened when she time-traveled to the future.

She was always stuck in some big-ass, warm-floored hiding follower place.

Crap.

But this time Serena was there too.

And a familiar follower had his hand draped tightly around her neck.

* * *

OK. Vote please!

a. follower serena runs into is Karyl

b. Stanton.

c. Cassandra.

d. The Atrox

e. She doesn't see.

PLEASE VOTE!


	3. Suspense, AND NO MICHAEL!

Chapter 3

Jimena was walking down the road to her Grandma's house. As she turned, she still caught the looks of those who still respected her, and those who had forgotten that she had even existed.

She felt rather alone, walking by herself. This had never bothered her before. She had always known that _vatos,_ _zorras y rameras _alike would respect her, without the help of her homegirls.

But today, she missed the familiar company of her best friend, Serena, even her own aura of fear and respect wasn't enough to make her feel good. She missed the familiar company of her second best friend, Tianna, she missed Catty, she missed Vanessa, she missed Collin, she even missed Payasa, although she was starting to annoy Jimena with her obsessive homegirls.

The instant she turned the sidewalk, she knew something was going to happen. She had become used to the feeling that was happening.

She spaced out, and the odd feeling was coming. A premonition.

She was being detached from her thoughts, and her eyes slid out of focus.

In her premonition, a lovely blonde woman was lightly touching Jimena with her hands.

She rose, taller than all of the other goddesses.

She swirled up taller, and she became the colour of pale cream silk.

She saw herself swirling up into the deep blue sky, and disappearing.

But in the middle of the premonition, it was clouded by green and black , with red letters flashing across her mind.

_**'The End Is Near'**_

And that scared Jimena even more than being alone.

Because, somehow, her visions always came true.

Always.

* * *

Somehow, Catty managed to focus her power enough to zap the hand of the person whose hand rested across her mouth. She sucked in a few lungsfuls of air, before wrenching her elbow into her attacker's gut. 

She turned around, and saw the pale,distortedface of her attacker.

The smooth, white scars just above her breasts, where the cleavage was just below her collarbone, read STA, with a small line drawn through it.

It was Cassandra.

* * *

Serena lay there helplessly wandering around the deep tunnel. 

Every smooth step she took was enough to make her shake.

'Ow.' She cursed as she slid on the floor.

It was the "follower" place.

Only those with the gift of time travel could enter it, and only briefly, unless held captive.

But Serena had been invited, into this dark tunnel.

She had been welcomed. The Atrox always admired traitor Goddesses.

* * *

Vanessa paced her room nervously, fingering the new belly-button pierce Catty had made her get. 

Now she was stuck with a big hole in her stomach, and Catty wasn't even there to back her up when her Mother threw a "hissy fit".

She could hear Tianna announcing it now.

'Vanessa Cleveland, most popular girl at La Brea High, removed from school! See Tianna Moore and Catty Turner for details.'

She'd always disliked Tianna.

Catty was always dividing her precious time between Vanessa and Tianna.

And _Tianna _liked the tunnel.

Bother.

Vanessa brought her watch to her face. She'd syncronized it with Catty's three nights ago.

It was 7:30.

Catty, Tianna, Serena and Jimena were supposed to arrive to go to Vanessa's Mom designing "gallery".

'Figures.' Vanessa whispered. She knew they wouldn't come.

A faint ringing came from her backpack.

Groaning, Vanessa unzipped the bag.

Her pink rhinestone-encrusted cellphone was vibrating and ringing.

She flipped it open.

'Hello?' She answered.

'It's Jimena! On the corner of --------and 5th. HURRY! Don't call police! Vanessa! I know w-----------------' The line went dead.

Vanessa gasped slowly.

She was about the shut her phone and bound off when the Text Message ring rang.

VANESSA

TIANNA.

NO SIGNAL FR. CAT/SERENA.

DO U NO WERE DEY R?

REPLY.

COMING HOUSE L8. 7:45.

CUL8R.

Vanessa moaned.

Catty was gone, Jimena had been cut off, and she had no idea where she was.

And to top it all off, it was Tianna who she had to work with.

Probably alongside her stupid boyfriend Derek.

And there was no Michael to help her.


End file.
